


A sick day with a happy end

by KiaraKarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Bokuto doesn't know what to do, Drabble, Jealous Miya Atsumu, M/M, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Sick Hinata Shouyou, caring Sakusa Kiyoomi, i don't even know what this is, slight SakuHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKarma/pseuds/KiaraKarma
Summary: Hinata is sickAtsumu is jealousSakusa cares (uwu :3 )Bokuto needs Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 334





	A sick day with a happy end

**Author's Note:**

> this just came up in my mind... I've been tired these days, but I love AtsuHina ^^
> 
> I tried to make it as good as possible... oh well
> 
> If it's no good, don't sue me... all charges go to my mind, the real criminal...
> 
> Enjoy (?)

Black Jackal was at a training camp with a few other teams. Hinata was excited, it had been a long time since he was at a camp like this. He giggled as he remember that one time he infiltrated Shiratorizawa. The ginger boy suddenly started to cough and sneeze. He shook himself from that surprise and went off to the other teams.

Atsumu, Bokuto and Sakusa watched the boy run around making friends and smiled at his behaviour. Bokuto being Bokuto, ran towards Hinata, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. His loud voice rang throw the cafeteria.

Once their two teammates pulled them away from the others, they sat down and ate their food. Atsumu and Sakusa ate a normal pace, while Bokuto stuffed his mouth with food. Hinata on the other hand, was eating less, but they thought that he was just excited to play.

"Miya!! Sakusa!! The coach is calling you"

The two growned and stood up, waving at their friends. Hinata put the chopsticks down and held a hand to his chest, coughing.

Bokuto frowned and sat next to the boy and put a hand on his forehead. "HEY HEY HEY!!! YOU ARE BURNING UP HINATA!!!" The ginger looked up at Bokuto and immediately regretted his decision, because now he felt dizzy and saw black dots. The older waved a hand infront of Hinata and then caught the boy as he fell unconscious.

_**~Timeskip 1 hour later~** _

"Gosh, that coach doesn't know when to stop talking" Atsumu and Sakusa walked to the dorm, the blond stretching himself.

"GUYS!!!" came the loud voice of no one else but our resident owl, Bokuto.

"Turn down your volume!! What's up?" Sakusa glared at the loud boy.

"Hinata is sick!!!" now that had both of them come to an halt. "He is SICK??" they said in unison.

"Yes!! I don't know what to do!! Normally it's Akaashi who knows such things!! AKAAAASSHHEEEE WHERE ARE YOUUUU???"

"I'm gonna take care of Hinata" Sakusa and Atsumu said at the same time.

They turned to face each other and glared. "I'm going to take care of Hinata!!!" the both said in unison. The two teammates keep arguing, while Bokuto looked from one person to the other.

"You guys really like Hinata, huh?" he said with a smile.

Sakusa and Atsumu turned to Bokuto.

"Of course, I like him!!"

"Of course, I love him!!"

_Suddenly there was silence._

_Nobody said a thing._

_Even the crickets stopped._

"Hold up!! Wait a second!! You both like-like Hinata??" Bokuto's eyes widen, pointing at them.

"I-It's not li-like-like... I like Hinata, because he gives off innocence and pureness... And how can you not like a sunshine like that? It's impossible" Sakusa said with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, which he quickly hid with his mask.

Atsumu's hands were clenched to fists. "I love Hinata" he said with a confident voice. The other two stared at him, mouths slightly agape. "I'm in love with Shouyou-kun... I have been ever since I saw him play... He just shook me to the very core. He is cute, adorable and so pure that one can't go near him, because they might taint him. Seeing him jump high... it was like watching an Angel." Atsumu was blushing, but had a huge smile on his face.

Bokuto also smiled, proud of Atsumu.But Sakusa... He was shocked at the declaration. He knew that Atsumu liked Hinata and he also knew that those feelings were reciprocated.

He sighed. He liked Hinata, but he really couldn't get along with Atsumu. _'As long as Hinata is happy, I'll try to tolerate this guy'_

"Shouldn't you be telling that Hinata?" Sakusa said with a raised eyebrow.

Atsumu's face flushed completely red and he waved his hands around. "N-NO WAY!!! I CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

Bokuto and Sakusa sweatdropped. _'That took a 180'_

There was a cough behind them and they turned to see a weak and staggering Hinata. His face was red and his eyes glassy. When he was about to fall, two strong pair of arms caught him. "You shouldn't walk around in this state, Shouyou-kun" Atsumu's mellow and deep voice rang in the ginger's ear. He shivered and leaned closer to the taller. "I... I tried to... get... some water..." he said while panting.

"Bring him to his room. I'll bring water and meds." Sakusa ordered the blond and turned to the owlish boy. "Did Hinata eat anything for lunch?" Bokuto shook his head. "No, he only pushed the food around" Sakusa nodded and walked off.

"Well let's get you back to bed, Shoyo-kun" Atsumu picked Hinata up bridal-style and carried him away.

Bokuto stood there watching them go. "Hahhh... Now he is acting all confident again... Akaasheeeee" he grabbed his phone to call his lover.

**_~with Atsumu and Hinata~_ **

Atsumu laid Hinata down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his body. As he was about to get something from the other corner of the room, Hinata quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please... stay... with me... Atsumu-san..."

The older looked at Hinata. His face flushed from the fever and droplets of sweat running down. His eyes slightly closed and glazed over. His sentences breaking from the panting.

Atsumu sat down on the bed, holding Hinata's hand and the other covering his red face.

_'Get your mind out of the gutter, Atsumu!!! He is sick for god's sake!!!'_

_'but he looks like you just did a number on him'_

_'SHUT UP STUPID BRAIN!!!'_

"...san..." he was still fighting in his mind "...sumu-san..." the visuals the brain was providing him made him groan "Atsumu-san" his head snapped towards Hinata, who started coughing after raising his voice.

"Shouyou-kun!! Are you okay??" he helped the boy sit up and rubbed his back. "if... if you don't... want to be here... you can go..." Atsumu's eyes widen in shock. "no no no!! I wanna be here!! I'll take care of you"

Hinata turned his head to face Atsumu. "why?" "Why what?" came Atsumu's dumb response. "Why... are you... taking care... of me...?" he barely got the sentence past his lips.

_~Atsumu.exe stopped working~_

_'Should I confess?'_

_'Yeah go for it!!!'_

_'But what if he rejects your feelings?'_

_'Ahh, that would be devasting'_

_'Just go for it!!!'_

_'But we will end up heartbroken'_

_'Bitch get over it and just tell him what you feel!! For all you know he might feel the same way'_

_'ah there's that option too'_

_'how could we forget... I mean if he rejects you, you'll still be friends'_

_'Oi, tell him already!! He is waiting for an answer!!'_

_~Atsumu.exe started working~_

"Because I'm in love with you, Shouyou... I love you that's why I want to take care of you"

Hinata listened carefully, his heart beating faster and ringing in his ears. _'...he likes me back...'_ he took deep breaths.

Atsumu bit his lip 'and now for the rejection' he sighed. "Look, I just wanted to tell you, because I can't keep it in me anymore... I just wanted to let you know... It's okay, if you find it disgusting or don't like me, but-"

"I'm in love with Atsumu-san too!!" Hinata quickly said after taking a few deep breaths, looking directly at him. "I feel the same"

The blond looked at Hinata, a lump formed in his throat. 'I told you, that he might feel the same' Atsumu pulled Hinata into a hug and burried his face into the ginger's hair. "I love you so much" he pulled away and stared at the boy.

Hinata gave him one of his sunshine smiles. The older leaned in closer, the eye contact between him and the younger not breaking. When he was about to capture the boy's lips, the door was roughly opened and Sakusa came in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to a sick person?!!" Atsumu fell off the bed in surprise. "Ouch!! Hey I can kiss my boyfriend if I want to!!"

"Your boyfriend?" Sakusa stopped. He grapsed the tablet with food and meds, tightly. After a few seconds he glared at Atsumu. "Do that when he is healthy!! Or you might get sick too!! And I don't want to take care of your nasty ass!!"

Bokuto came in with Akaashi on speaker. "Did you hear that, Akaasheee? Tsumu-Tsumu and Shrimpy are dating!!"

"Now listen up, Atsumu. If you dare hurt Hinata, then I'm personally coming after you. You hear me?" Akaashi's voice had a dangerous tone to it.

"Y-Yes sir!!!" the blond said.

"Akaashi-san..?" came the whispery voice of Hinata.

"Hello my lil sunshine~ I hope you'll get better soon. We missed you~" his voice was all sweet and was he cooing at Hinata?

"Mhm, I missed you as well... How is Keiko?"

"Keiko is doing well, she started walking a few steps, but still prefers crawling a lot more-" Akaashi was interrupted by a cheery voice.

"Dada fjdhskf boo" the girl babbled loudly.

"Ah, she just finished her food. So, I'll hopefully talk to you later, Hinata."

"Mhm, I'll call once I'm feeling better" and with a few final goodbye and exchange of _"I love you's"_ to Bokuto, Akaashi hung up.

"Anyway, Hinata eat some food and take your vitamins and meds. I'll come check on you in a few minutes okay?" Sakusa set the tray on Hinata's lap. The boy nodded "Thank you Sakusa-san"

Atsumu was about to sit down on the bed, but Bokuto and Sakusa each grabbed an arm and dragged hin off. "Let him rest in peace, you Idiot" The blond was wailing for Shoyo, but the boy only let out a giggle and waved.

_**~the next day, breakfast~** _

The three Black Jackals players sat at a table, all wearing different expressions. Bokuto was excited. Sakusa was calmly eating. And Atsumu... he was sulking. "Why did you guys have to tie me to the chair??" "Because you would have run off to Hinata" "I wouldn't have done that" Sakusa and Bokuto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "okay... maybe I would have"

Suddenly the doors open wide and one could see the vibrant hair bouncing up and down. Atsumu, who's back was facing the doors, was tackled and he almost chocked on his rice. Before you could yell at the person, he heard "Atsumu-san!!" and turned around to see "Shouyou-kun!!" He pulled the ginger into a hug.

Sakusa grew a few tick marks. A few pieces of rice attacked him, after Atsumu spat them out. "You little piece of fu-" he stopped himself from cursing infront of Hinata. "rice!! You little piece of rice!!" Atsumus squaked. "Did you just- Rude!! You are soo rude Omi-kun!!!" They stopped bickering when they heard Hinata laugh. Both of them smiled at the boy.

A few other players came over to greet Hinata and ask he if he was alright. Some took it upon them to lean down to him and check the boy's temperatur. One had the guts to put his forehead to Shouyou's.

Atsumu snapped.

He pulled Hinata to his body and glared at the others. "Back off from my boyfriend, will ya?" he said loudly so that everyone could hear it. There were grunts of disagreement until Hinata gave Atsumu a little kiss to his lips and pulled away with a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (?)
> 
> Anyway, i'll do my best next time !!!


End file.
